1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and an electronic system, and more particularly to an in-vehicle electronic device and an in-vehicle electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely known conventional navigation devices include small-sized portable navigation devices that are called personal navigation devices and can be carried around though their structures are simple, and in-vehicle navigation devices that are accommodated and secured in the concave portions (DIN openings) formed in the dashboards of vehicles. Each of the in-vehicle navigation devices can perform a highly precise guiding operation, with the assistance of information such as vehicle speed information supplied from the vehicle. Some of the newly suggested in-vehicle navigation devices are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, navigation devices that have the portability of the portable navigation devices and the highly sophisticated guiding performance of the in-vehicle navigation systems have been developed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-318792 (Reference 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-328026 (Reference 2), Published Japanese Translation No. 2005-524570 of the PCT international publication for a patent application (Reference 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-239895 (Reference 4) disclose structures each having a navigating unit that can be detached from a in-vehicle device mounted on a vehicle. Detached from the in-vehicle device, the navigating unit can be used as an independent portable navigation device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-166848 (Reference 5) discloses a structure in which a navigation device can be detached from a vehicle, and can be used while the user is walking. While the navigation device is mounted in the vehicle, the navigation device operates in a car navigating mode. When detached from the vehicle, the navigation device operates in a human navigating mode.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-173653 (Reference 6) discloses an in-vehicle device having a storage portion defined by a recess that is provided on the front surface of the in-vehicle device and is opened upward. A portable part that is a navigation part is operated to slide in the accommodation section through the opened upper side of the in-vehicle device and is detachable placed in position.